The invention relates generally to inhibit corrosion on items that are exposed to outdoor weather conditions, and particularly relates to the deterrence of corrosion on newly manufactured or assembled items that are being offered for sale and have not been used.
New automobiles typically include elements that may oxidize if unused, but are left uncoated or untreated for a variety of reasons. For example, disc brake rotors should not be painted or coated as such coating materials may adversely effect the use of the brakes. After an automobile is sold, the frequent use of the automobile is sufficient to prevent rust from developing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a protective material that may easily be applied to items to inhibit corrosion such as by oxidation.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a protective material that may be easily removed from items without adverse effects on the operation of the item.